Nothing To Lose
by f0r3v3rm3
Summary: This is my version of what shoul happen in GG4. it's my first fanfic so plz be nice! review 2, id appreciate all the help i can get. Story is better than summary. Zammie!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: im only doing 1 disclaimer so don't expect another. I don't own the Gallagher Girl series, it is completely Ally Carters.

Ch. 1: Operation Blackthorne

_"I have nothing to lose"_ I kept hearing those words. They ran through my head all summer. I was supposed to be having fun but somehow the thoughts always came back. They were like an incurable disease. I couldn't rest until I knew everything about him, no, I wouldn't rest. As a spy it's in my blood to know everything, and if you don't know everything? Well then you find out.

A year ago if you asked me what my goal in life was I would have answered "to become as good a spy as my mom" now I would say "to become a BETTER spy than my mom." Now I know that sounds mean but honestly its true. To be a spy is all I know, I live and breathe it, it's my life. My mom is always keeping secrets, most she's just not aloud to tell me, I don't have to clearance, but some she just isn't telling me and that doesn't sit well with me. Not at all.

My mission this year? To find out all I can about Zachary Goode, Blackthorne Academy, and The Circle of Cavan. And I won't stop until I do.

This might sound overbearing to you but wouldn't you want to know why suddenly the boy who just kissed you has to go? Why no one will tell you where he's going? Why almost no one KNOWS where he's going? I'm sorry but that's not right! And that's why this year I'll get all my answers. It time for operation Blackthorne.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to 2goode4u for being the first person 2 review my story. I cant sleep so im gonna update.**

**Ch 2. Big surprise**

Cammies POV:

"Clammier, snap out of it" shouted Bex.

"What?!" I asked.

"You were thinking about him again" she replied. "look I know you miss him but Cammie you have to forget him" Bex said gently.

"I know" I sighed, "but I can't." I had been on summer vacation with Bex in London and Zach was all I could think about. I kept expecting him to pop up, but he didn't.

I felt the car slow down and knew we'd arrived. I was home, Gallagher Academy. "Come on" I said to Bex, "Maceys probably here already." Bex nodded and we headed up the steps

"Race ya" said Bex trying to lighten the mood. I smiled.

"Prepare to lose" I shot back and together we ran to our room.

When we got to our room Macey was asleep on her bed with headphones on and a book across her lap. She was leaning against a pillow as if she had fallen asleep reading, she probably had.

"hi guys" Macey said as we shut the door, her eyes still closed.

"Hey Mace" I said.

"So hear from Zach lately?" she asked

"No" I sighed

"Oh" was all she said

"Ya" I said back. I sat down on my bed just as Liz burst into the room. She flung the door open sending a vase that had been sitting on a near by bookshelf flying into the wall.

"Oopsy Daisies" was all she said. Liz knew 14 languages, 15 counting pig latin and all she said was 'oopsy daisies.' Typical. I laughed.

"Hi Liz" I said smiling. "long time no see."

"Cammie!" she cried nearly knocking me over in a hug. Liz might not be strong but she can squeeze, HARD.

"Liz" I said gasping for air. "Let… go"

"Oh sorry" she said releasing me from the death grip. Bex Laughed.

" Come on guys" said Macey putting her book down and taking her headphones off. "we don't want to be late for dinner." Man she had changed. I remember when Macey first came here. She was on a 'no carbs' diet and didn't eat anything. Now she ate more than even me. Of course being a spy she lost it all fast and was still as slim as ever.

We headed to the dining hall and were greeted by the loud talk of over 100 girls. Its good to be back I thought as my friends and I sat down. Immediately Tina Walters came over to me.

"is it true the Circle of Cavan tried to kidnap you again while you were in London?" she asked.

"No Tina" I said "its not."

"Oh" she said disappointment filling her voice. Just then my mom, the schools' headmistress, walked in. We all stood up and said our usual saying. (A/N: Sorry I don't know how it goes.) When it was done we all sat down.

"This year I have some exciting news" my mom said. "Our seniors… will be attending Blackthorn academy for a semester" she said beaming. Oh My God. " And" she continued. "For the second half of the semester 10 Gallagher girls and 10 Blackthorn boys will be doing an 'exchange program' with Roseville high ( A/N: I hope that's the high schools name if not plz tell me and ill change it) those people will be… Cammie Morgan, Rebecca Baxter, Liz Sutton, Macey McHenry…" I tuned out for awhile. I would be going to Roseville High, the school where JOSH goes to. I was soon brought back to my senses when I heard my mom saying " and from Blackthorn it will be Zach Goode, Grant ?, Jonas ?..."I tuned out again. Not only would I be attending Roseville Hogh with Josh but also with Zach. This. Is. Not. Good.

**A cliff hanger!! I promise ill try and update soon. Please review id appresiat some comments and/or advice. Hope you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooo Sorry for not updating!! Its just my skool was doing SATS and all and its almost the end of the quarter so I had 2 study, study, study cuz all my classes were given big end of the quarter tests and it would be "the end of the world" if I didn't make high honor roll, this coming from my parents (the ONE thing they agree on!) But anyway!! I am now updating so I hope u like this chapter!!**

**Chapter 3: Night Walk**

I lay in bed awake listening to the pounding rain and the booming of thunder. I pulled my covers tighter around me. A flash of lightning illuminated the room. I wasn't scared of thunderstorms, no; I loved it when it rained. I felt like the rain was washing away all I had done wrong and I was starting new. Tonight though, as I listened to the snores of my roommates I couldn't fall asleep.

Over dinner I had found out that tomorrow morning I, along with my fellow seniors would be spending a semester at Blackthorne and then 10 of us, including me and my roommates, would be spending half of that semester at Roseville High. Along with 10 Blackthorne boys. One boys name in particular popped into my mind. Zachary Goode. I sighed, as much as I didn't like to admit it I was falling for him. That wasn't all that worried me though; this would be my first time away from Gallagher. Now I know I'm probably sounding like a home-sick teen but it was true. Gallagher was my home and I had never been away from it, except when spending the summer in Nebraska at my grandparents ranch. The only exception of when I've ever been away from home was over this winter vacation, with Bex and her family in London.

I sighed again. I wasn't going to be falling asleep anytime soon. I slowly got out of bed, trying not to disturb my roommates. I thought it had worked until I felt someone grab my wrist. "If you're not back in 30 minuets I will hunt you down" Bex said. I smiled.

"Don't worry Bex, I'll be back. I just need to think" I replied. Bex let go of me and I slipped out of the room. I walked down the hall to the entrance to one of my favorite passage ways. I slipped behind the tapestry but instead of going along the route that led to town I went a different route. Right, left, right, right, right, left, up, up, right, down, until I finally reached a big oak door. I pushed it open and I cringed at the loud creaking it made. I stepped inside and took in what I saw. Bookshelves covered the walls and in the middle a couch and 3 chairs formed a square with a coffee table in the middle that had a mini TV I had recently purchased resting on it. To my left was another door that led to a small kitchen and to my right a door that led to a small bathroom. I made my way to the couch and sat down; I pulled the wool blanket I kept here around me. I had 20 more minuets before Bex came looking for me. I sighed; I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Suddenly I stiffened, alert and listening, I thought I had heard something. I was still for 2 minutes and 25 seconds, my breathing quiet. I relaxed; it was probably just my imagination. It had been over reacting lately ever since I found out that the Circle of Cavan was after me. Thunder rumbled in the distance, the storm was retreating. I tossed the blanket off and got ready to leave, I had to be back soon or Bex would go ballistic. Lightning flashed and I stopped mid movement, I was now sitting on the couch. I thought I saw a figure. Nothing. Man I needed sleep, the Circle of Cavan might not hav gotten me but they sure did affect me.

I was standing up when there was another flash of lightning. A figure was silhouetted by the bookshelf, this time I was certain it wasn't my imagination. I cautiously moved forward until I reached the spot where the figure had been standing, but no one was there. Suddenly a hand covered my mouth the other around my waist. I was about to flip my attacker when I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Gallagher Girl, did ya miss me?" a cocky voice asked.

"Zach" I breathed. I turned around his arm was still around my waist. Whoa, I didn't expect him to be that close. I stared into his emerald eyes, our bodies were pressed together our faces inches apart.

"Well?" he asked.

"Well what?" I asked confused.

"I asked a question, did you miss me." He whispered.

"That depends" I said confidence filling my voice, "did you miss ME?" I asked him. As an answer he leaned in and gently kissed me, it wasn't long but in that kiss I felt so many emotions, love, sadness, kindness, it was like a door had been opened and I was finally seeing him, Zach. The boy who lost both of his parents when he was young, who never showed emotion, who was cock and at times arrogant, who was top of his class, the boy who was becoming a man, the boy I realized I was in love with.

"Yes" he said against my lips.

"Zach" I whispered my voice shaky.

"hmm?" he said pulling back.

"I love you."

"I love you too, and I always will." We kissed once more, this kiss longer more passionate I felt his strong arms tighten around me and my arms make their way o his shoulders and neck. His hair was silky soft as I ran my fingers through it.

The kiss ended too soon for my liking but he had to get back to school and I had to get back to my room, and we both needed air. "I love you" Zach whispered once more and then slipped into the night.

"I love you too" I whispered after him. I didn't think he heard me but that was ok he knew I loved him. I left the room and realized I had been gone for nearly an hour; Bex was going to kill me. I entered my room and was immediately attacked by Bex, Macey and Liz. Let the torture begin.

"Where were you!" shrieked Bex. "We were worried sick!" I smiled dreamily.

"I was with Zach" I replied.

"What?!" said Bex and Liz at the same time, Macey just looked bored.

"Spill" they both said, and so I told them everything that happned.

**SO… Do u love it? Hate it? Plz review and tell me!! I tried to make it longer this time but I really wanted to have their entrance at Blackthorne in its own chapter so that's what the next chapters gonna b about. 10 reviews=next chapter so review and make me happy!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated in like 4ever! So this is wat happened, my laptop got a virus and died. It was awful!!!! And then I was with my dad 4 a weekend so I STILL didn't have it and then FINALLY I get it back but have absolutely no time 2 write because of how many tests we had in school! Anyway on to the story…**

**Ch 4. Welcome to Blackthorne**

"Cammie wake up or I am going to hit you with this pillow!" shrieked Bex. Iopened an eye and there stood Bex. I sighed. It had been a dream, a wonderful dream, but still just a dream. Oh well, it was goode while it lasted. I got up and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. I showered and dried my hair then looked at what I was given to wear. Great I thought and changed.

I stepped out of the bathroom in a pair of dark jean shorts that were a bit faded and a dark navy strapless tank, it had stings on the bottom that I had tied into bows in the middle was a silver crown (not like one of those pointy tiara crowns, like one of those rounded crowns) with silver splatter paint splattered on it. It was new, but made to look old and faded. A black chocker with a silver heart was around my neck, (A/N: I seriously have this shirt and I LUVVVE it!!) my hair was damp and in a bun on my head.

"Ahhhh!" shrieked Macey, "take the bun down, the hair band is going to leave imprints in your hair!!" she said frantically. I raised an eyebrow at her but did as I was told. Immediately I was attacked by a hair dryer and brush.

Half an hour later (approximately 31 minutes and 43.8 seconds) I was allowed to look in the mirror. I gasped; I had brown eyeliner on and a silvery blue eye shadow that made my blue eyes pop, my lips were lightly glossed with liplicious, cinnamon heart scented (A/N: I have that 2, actually I own this entire outfit, including accessories, its my favorite!!) and shimmered when the light hit them. My dirty blonde hair looked gold in the light, it was parted to the side, covering a bit of my right eye, making me look mysterious. I looked HOT!

"Oh" I said

"My" said Liz who had just looked up from her laptop

"God" said Macey and Bex together smiling as if there was no tomorrow.

"Macey" I whispered in shock… "You are a miracle worker! Thank you!" I screamed. Macey just smiled, a look of pride in her smoky (A/N: I hope I spelled that right) blue eyes. Just then Bex ruined the moment.

"Come on guys we have 15 minutes to be downstairs!" she said.

"Here Cam" Macey said tossing me a pair of sandals. They were silver and had diamonds here and there(knowing Macey they were probably real)(A/N: I have the shoes too, except mine don't have real diamonds, lol)

Our bags were already on their way to Blackthorne via private bus. We were flying to Blackthorne via private jet (we were going to New York, where apparently Blackthorne was located) I grabbed a seat next to Bex, I was in the aisle. Across from us were Macey and Liz, behind us were Mick and Courtney, across from them were Tina and Nichole. In front of us were Ana and Nina and across from them Lauren and Morgan. There were 10 more girls in our senior class they were on another plane. Our plane had no adults, besides the pilot since my mom and Solomon were on the other plane. The girls on our plane were some of the "better" students and we could take care of ourselves.

I was still tired but I knew that if I messed up my hair that Macey would kill me so I pulled out my ipod and gently, so as not to mess up my hair leaned my head back against the headrest and closed my eyes. I hit shuffle and I immediately heard the voice of Kelly Clarkson singing "Long Shot"

I felt it  
The wire touched my neck and  
Then someone pulled it tighter  
I never saw it coming  
I started to black out and  
Then someone said good morning  
I took it as a warning  
I should have seen it coming  
So now I'll take a chance on  
This thing we may have started  
Intentional or not I  
Dont think we saw it coming  
It's all adding up to something  
That asks for some involvement  
That asks for our commitment  
I think I see it coming  
If we step out of that limb

My heart beat, beats me senselessly  
Whys everything got to be so intense with me?  
Im trying to handle all this unpredictability  
In all probability

It's a long shot but I say why not  
If I say forget it I know that I'll regret it  
It's a long shot just to beat these odds  
The chance is we won't make it  
But I know if I don't take it  
There's no chance  
Cause you're the best I got  
So take the long shot

I realize that there is all this doubting  
That we're both scared about but  
Well never see them coming  
Throw caution to the wind and  
Well see which way it's blowing  
And to this pulling on  
We'll never see it coming  
Until it's much to close to stop

My heart beat, beats me senselessly  
Whys everything got to be so intense with me?  
Im trying to handle all this unpredictability  
And all probability

It's a long shot but I say why not  
If I say forget it  
I know that I'll regret it  
It's a long shot just to beat these odds  
The chance is we won't make it  
But i know if i don't take it there's no chance  
Cause you're the best I got  
So take the long shot

Oh I waited for fact to come of fiction  
And you fit my description  
I never saw you coming  
But we'll make it even though

It's a long shot but I say why not  
If I say forget it  
I know that I'll regret it  
It's a long shot just to beat these odds  
The chance is we won't make it  
But I know if I don't take it there's no chance (no chance)  
Cause you're the best I got  
So take the long shot

The song reminded me of Zach, it was a long shot. By loving each other we were both in danger, the enemy could use us against each other, but we were willing to risk it. I smiled to myself. Zach loved me, and I loved him.

I woke up to a scream.

"AHHHHH!!! Cammie get up, your hair!!! No, no, no!" I lifted my head. Wait… Oh No! I fell asleep!! Macey was going to kill me if my hair was messed up!! I jumped up. "Thank God!" shrieked Macey, "Its not messed up." I sighed, as much as I loved Macey, she could be so vain at times.

We got off the plane and headed to baggage claim. Everyone had 2 suitcases and a carryon (for laptops, napotine patches, you know the emergency spy essentials) except Macey. She had 5 suitcases and 2 carryons (for her "valuables") she made me, Bex, and Liz each carry one. We were greeted outside of the airport by 2 back limos. Everyone around us was starring.

We arrived at Blackthorne an hour and a half later. the school looked almost exactly like Gallagher, and I wondered if there were any secret passageways… we were soon greeted by Dr. Steve.

"Hello ladies!" he exclaimed. "It is excellent to have you all here. Now in a few moments it will be breakfast and when I introduce you I would like you to come in. After that you can all eat," he finished looking breathless. He turned around and we followed him into the school. He walked into what we assumed is the dining room and we waited outside. He talked for awhile and the finally we heard him say " now you gentleman may remember that some of our boys went to Gallagher last year, and now this year it is my pleasure to introduce the senior class of the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women!" and with that we all walked in.

There were about 500 boys in the dining hall and at that moment all of their heads turned to stare at us, their mouths open, eyes wide. I tried to hold back a laugh but couldn't manage to suppress a small giggle. I realized I was smiling a cockey smile, and then I noticed someone else. Someone with piercing green eyes. Zachary Goode.

**Well…wadaya think????? Love it? Hate it? REVIEW REVIE REVIEW and tell me what you think!!!! = D - 10 reviews=new chapter!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm updating as u can c so ya… enjoy!**

**Ch 5: Confidence**

**Cammie POV**

I stared at Zach. For once he looked surprised, HA! I smirked.

"Would you girls like to introduce yourselves?" Dr. Steve asked. I stepped forward; I could feel eyes on me.

"Who she's hot" I heard one guy whisper. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Zach send him a glare, but that didn't stop the whispers.

"Hi, my name's Cameron Morgan, but call me Cammie" I smiled as I heard more whispers. I would feel Zach's' eyes burning into the side of my head, but I wouldn't look at him. The rest of the girls introduced themselves and then we went to sit down and eat. Most of the girls went to an empty table in the corner, but Bex, Liz, Macey and I walked over to Zach's table. Grant, Jonas and eight other guys sat with him. Their eyes followed us as we made our way over. I shot the guy sitting next to him a look and he moved over, giving me just enough space to squeeze in next to Zach. He looked at me as I sat down. I felt confident, I looked hot and everyone was watching.

"Miss me?" I asked. Everyone at the table was staring at us, including Bex, Macey and Liz. I didn't wait for his answer; instead I reached over and grabbed half of his tomato and cheese Panini. I took a bite, mmm… delicious.

"Actually" he said, his confidence returning. "I did." And with that he kissed me. It was short but sweet. He pulled away smirking. Everyone at the table was starring.

"Oh my god" Bex whispered. Macey just smiled, and Liz was gaping.

"Did YOU miss ME?" Zach asked.

"Yes, actually I did," I said also smiling. With that I kissed him on the cheek got up, and taking my half of the Panini, left the room. Bex Macey and Liz quickly followed.

When I was out of the dining hall I turned around and waited for my friends to catch up.

**Zach POV (yay!)**

"I would like to introduce the senior class of the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women!" said Dr. Steve. The doors opened and in walked Cammie followed by the rest of the senior class. She looked HOT. Almost exactly after I said that I heard another guy at my table, Andrew, say 'she's hot' I glared at him but he didn't stop whispering to others. Almost all the guys were staring at Cammie, I felt my anger boil in me, but I had to keep my cool. I looked up and locked eyes with Cammie. She looked away first. "Would you girls like to introduce yourselves?" Dr. Steve asked. Cammie stepped forward and there were more whispered.

"Hi I'm Cameron Morgan, but call me Cammie" she said smiling. God her smile was beautiful. The rest of the girls introduced themselves, but I wasn't paying attention, instead I was starring at Cammie. She wasn't looking at me. After the girls introduced themselves they went to eat, most of them went to the spare table in the back, but Cammie, Bex, Macey, and Liz were headed towards us. A second later Cammie was standing next to me; she looked at Justin, who was sitting next to me and he moved over. She sat down in the little space next to me; her body was so close to me. Everyone at the table was starring. "Did you miss me?" she asked. She reached over and grabbed half of my tomato and cheese Panini, taking a bite.

"Actually" I said. "I did." And with that I kissed her, I could feel everyone at the table watching us. The kiss was short and sweet, I pulled away and smirked.

"Oh my god" Bex whispered.

"Did YOU miss ME?" I asked.

"Yes actually I did" she replied smiling and with that she got up, taking half of my Panini with her. She was quickly followed by Bex, Macey and Liz. As soon as they all left I was bombarded by questions.

"Dude! That was awesome!" Grant shouted drawing glares from everyone.

"You know her?" asked Justin.

"Of course he knows her idiot, otherwise he wouldn't have kissed her and she wouldn't have asked if he missed her." Andrew replied in a duh tone.

"She's HOT, they all are" exclaimed Max. I tuned out after should be an interesting semester…

**Well? U like?? Review plz!! 15 reviews=next chapter!! **

**-xoxo, Ever**


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHORS NOTE:

OK I am SOOO SORRY I haven't updated, plz don't hate me, lifes just been rly hectic, but im gonna try and update soon. Its hard tho cuz my parents r always on the computer and my mini laptop had 2 go back 2 skool and my update was on it and ya, but no more xcuses im starting on chapter 6 rite now so plz read and review

Ily,

TRUE


	7. Chapter 7

Ok…this isn't a chapter, I no im SOOO SORRYY! But im not going 2 bore you with y I couldn't write instead i have a . GALLAGER GIRLS 4: ONLY THE GOOD SPY YOUNG CAME OUT!(HALLELUJA!) I finished it. So here's my question. Do u want me 2 continue with MY version of GG 4 not influenced by the book I promise, or should I just start my version of GG 5? Cuz I already have tons of ideas, lol. Anyway say yes (u want me 2 continue) or no (u want me 2 start on my version of GG5) in ur reviews. Thanx

Here's a preview-ish of GG4. Zach is a little OOC but that's ok i LUVED him! The ending oh the ending, well i don't want 2 spoil it 4 anybody so all im going 2 say is, HOW AM I SUPPOSED 2 WAIT A WHOLE YEAR 4 THE 5th ONE? I think i mite die, but I cant cuz then ill never get 2 read the last 2 books.

ONLY READ IF UVE READ GG4: why? I mean I luv the WHOLE book but i honestly do not get the ending. Zach asks her 2 run away with him but she says no, and then she decides 2 run away by herself? Someone PLEASE enlighten me on WHY SHE WOULD DO THAT! Zach asks her 2 run away with him, she says no, and then runs away herself. Without him. I'm still trying 2 find the logic in this so ya, if u think u no wat was going on in her (Cammies) head some1 plz tell me. But other than that I LUVED it, but i was crying when I thought Zach was dead, I was about ready 2 kill Ally Carter, but he's alive so alls goode. But other than those parts I LUV the book, pm me if u wanna talk about it, or just say wat u think in ur reviews either is goode


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so I decided 2 write another chapter wile I wait 2 c what ppl think I should do.**

**Cammies POV:**

Bex, Liz. Macey and I were in our room. We were using one of the empty boy's dorm so we were really close to Zach Grant and Jonas. I hope we find someone for Macey… I was pulled out of that thought when Bex shouted "so where did that burst of confidence come from?" I shrugged, honestly I didn't know I just knew i was sick of not knowing, spies live on a need to know basis, I've always heard that but what I had needed to know at that moment wasn't spy related. It was boy related, specifically a boy named Zach. I was sick of not knowing if he liked me. The worst that could happen was humiliation, right? And BELIEVE ME humiliation is NOT bad compared to some of the other, worst that could happen things I've done (AN: does that make sense?) I guess normal teenage girls have a need to know basis too, just not the life or death kind. And in the end it turned out well, ZACH HAD MISSED ME. "What?" asked Bex. Did I say that all aloud? Of course I didn't Bex wouldn't be asking 'what' if I had, spies have really good hearing.

"Cam your facial expressions are changing a mile a minute, first it's thoughtful, then happy, then thoughtful, then laughing, then confused" Macey stated.

"Well…" I said slowly, "I was just thinking the boys are always the ones leaving us in the dark, and we're always too scared to ask what we want to know: if they like us. I mean what kind of spies are we if we're scared of a bunch of boys." At that moment Bex got a mischievous grin on her face.

"Cams right, I think we need to show these boys what we Gallagher Girls are made of, I mean Zach's been playing with Cams emotions since the day they met, I think its time we turned these boys worlds upside-down" the look in Bexs eyes said that she had a plan. I looked at my roommates, Macy had the same mischievous look as Bex and poor Liz just looked lost.

"And how are we going to that?" she asked confusion in her voice.

"Simple" Macey replied. "We use their own tactic against them, this might be their turf, but if they can do it on ours, we can do it on theirs." I thought about today, how all the boys had been staring at us, Zach had been jealous. Maybe Bex was right, and I had an idea.

"And we have one weapon to use against them that they'll NEVER have" I smiled starting to get into it. "We're girls, and they're teenage boys." My roommates smiled, even Liz looked like she liked the idea. Now all we had to do was inform the rest of the girls. Look out Blackthorne, here come the Gallagher Girls.

**It's a little short I know. But I had this idea in my head so I decided to write another chapter before I forget it.** **Soo im still doing the vote thing, on whether or not I should continue. Hope you like how dramatic I made it, lol :) Review on this chapter too plz along with whether I should continue, thanx :)**


	9. Chapter 9

First off I'm sorry this isn't a chapter.

Ok, I haven't stopped writing. I've decided 2 keep going because well almost everyone said 2, and I'm having fun writing this story. I'm REALLY sorry I haven't updated in like FOREVER but I was just sleep away camp for 4 weeks, so ya. I'm also going to warn you ahead of time if it's a little ooc, I know I've had some complaints about Cammie being 2 sexy, that's not my goal, I was just kind of getting annoyed with how shy-ish she gets around the guys so I figured 'hey its my story I can change that' lol. Thanks SOOO much for all the awesome reviews it makes me happy to hear you like my story PM me if u have any ideas, even though I'm pretty sure I've got a goode plot for the next few chapters I'm always open to suggestions.

XOXO, **TRUE **(I love making cool signatures)


	10. Chapter 10

_Omigod i updated! I no it's lyk a miracle but u have nooo idea how crazy things have been butt its thanksgiving break and so u have my full undivided story writing attention and i promise I'll write a whole chapter everyday! Cuz i mean i no how agonizing it is 2 have 2 wait 4 the next chapter of an amazing story (which i hope my story is) ok enough rambling, on with the story!_

The silent night was suddenly pierced by a loud beeping. I rolled over groggily and waved my hand around until I hit something and that god awful wound stopped. I blinked and looked at the clock. 6 o'clock! Why am I up so early? I knew there was a reason but it seemed to be hidden by a veil of darkness trying to coax me back to sleep. I was just about to give into my warm pillows when suddenly Bex happened. "Cammie! Get your lazy butt outta bed right now!" she shouted right in my ear. My eyes shot open and i rolled over falling out of my bed with a loud thump.

"Ouch! Geeze Bex what do you WANT to wake up all of American AND England?" I huffed angrily. That was going to leave a bruise.

"Sorry Cams but remember we have to make ourselves look even more amazing than usual?" whispered Bex excitedly. With those words the last bits of sleep where kicked out of me and I was now fully awake. Of course! How could I have forgotten? Suddenly Macy and Liz appeared out of nowhere.

"Do you wanna see our new outfits?" she sang. I had never seen Macy so happy. Without giving us a chance to reply Liz pulled out the cutest Gallagher uniform ever! "Cam this is yours," Macy said beaming.

"Macy it's so cute," I said and then thought about what I'd just said. Since when did I appreciate fashion?

"I took every ones personal data and then composed a quick summary of their personalities which Macy then turned into the perfect outfit for each girl, of course all the while following the school regulations," Liz rushed out in her usual Liz-like way.

"In other words," said Macy. "Everyone has a cute new outfit that matches their style," she finished. "And now," she said thrusting my uniform at me. "We make you gorgeous."

Thirty minutes later I emerged from the bathroom. I had on a white tank top with a dark purple cardigan that had a black Gallagher symbol in the corner-obeying the rules so far. It tied at my waist in a bow to the side. I twirled in the mirror my skirt swishing around my legs, landing mid thigh. It had a light bluish silver colored tie as a belt that fitted it snugly to my hips and it fell perfectly. The silver and blue beaded necklace clinked against the big silver hear I wore. Everything was perfectly balanced and just my style, something I didn't know I had. My hair was perfectly straight and glossy and I had allowed Macy to apply a light pink lip gloss, some silver eye shadow, and blue eyeliner. The diamond studs I wore glinted in the light.

"Macy, it's perfect," I gasped as I took in the full me.

"Not done yet," she said and tossed a pair of white satin ballet flats at me. I caught them and slipped them on. She was right the shoes made the outfit look even better if that was possible.

"Now you're done," she said smiling. She quickly went back into the bathroom and came out in a totally Macy outfit. Her white V-neck shirt accented her curves and the Purple plaid skirt was just like mine minus the belt. She wore a dark blue and black cardigan also with the Gallagher crest as well, but hers was long and didn't tie, instead it flowed out around her. She had on a pair of black kitten heels. She had no jewelry and her face was done perfectly as usual, her lids shimmering blue and her lips a light peachy color accenting her tan and lack hair which was up in a high ponytail giving her a chic I don't care look.

Liz was already dressed in the same skirt as us, along with a simple white long sleeved shirt on; she too wore a short sleeved flowing cardigan just like Macys except hers was a deep pink with a black Gallagher symbol. Perfect Liz. She also wore white strappy sandals and her long blonde hair was in a braid tied with a pink band. She had on a single silver friendship bracelet that jingled as she walked. Her face was done simply and naturally with only a light pink dusting across her eyes. She had a natural pink glow about her.

"How do I look?" she asked nervously, her Alabama accent coming through. At that moment she looked like a little girl again and yet at the same time she was a new Liz, a big girl. It made me want to run up and hug her but I knew if I did Macy would kill me so instead I told her the truth.

"Liz you look fabulous," I said.

"How do I look?" asked Bex in her way. She too had on the same skirt, I'm guessing we all did then and she had a baggy shirt on that was cut at the top so that it fell off one shoulder and Macy had painted the Gallagher symbol on the back in white. Even though it was baggy it rested perfectly at her hips perfectly. Her hair was also in a braid but hers was to the side and came across her shoulder. She had in what I'm guessing were amethyst earrings and a necklace similar to mine but her beads were dark blue and light purple. Her shoes were simple purple peep toed flats. She looked amazing, and I realize I sound like a broken record but she did. We all did. I couldn't wait to see the looks on the boys' faces. They in for a big surprise.

_Well what do you think? Too fashion-y I know. It was mostly about their looks. And I really was going to stop it here because it's late but I'd feel terrible if this is all I wrote so I'm going 2 write a little more. But what do you think of the outfits?_

Zach P.O.V.

The girls were late to breakfast, they all were. It was 7:50 and they're usually here by now. The doors opened and some girls trickled in but none were my Gallagher girl.

5 minutes later…

She still wasn't here where was she? All the other girls were here. Suddenly the doors swept open and they walked in. Finally. Holy…

Drew P.O.V.

Holy crap, oh my god. The girls had been late and I could see Zach anxious but suddenly the doors had opened and in walked the girls and they looked just, WOW. I couldn't even describe it.

Cammie P.O.V.

We were late on purpose and when we came in all eyes were on us. I could feel all the boys staring, because of course I wasn't looking, and I knew the other girls were smiling. I looked over at Zach and he looked SO confused, and shocked, and well just utterly speechless. It was priceless. I smiled sweetly and he seemed to regain himself as we reached the table.

"Hi there," I said as I slid into the seat next to him, just as Bex did to Grant, Macy to Drew and Liz to Jonas. I think Jonas is about to have a heart attack. I turned back to Zach and he had finally re-composed himself.

"Hi Gallagher girl," he said and smiled at me. "You look great," he said and his eyes skimmed me up and down quickly.

'Thank you," I smiled. "What's for breakfast?" I asked

"Pancakes, hash browns, and cinnamon toast," he said and slid his plate over to me.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I asked glancing at the full plate.

"I already did," he replied. "I took that for you before all the good food was gone."

"Thank you, Madame Dabney would be so proud," I said and cut into a pancake. It was rich and buttery. 'Delicious," I said after I swallowed.

"Glad you like it," he said and looked at me with an odd expression. I was so tempted to look away but I knew I couldn't be the one to do so first. That would ruin the entire plan. He leaned in towards me but I stopped him.

"It's breakfast," I said.

"Your point?" he asked and leaned in again. This time I let him get very close to my face before stopping him.

"I'm eating," I said softly and pushed him back. He raised an eyebrow but he didn't get a chance to say anything because just then my mother stepped up to the podium.

"Good Morning students," she said and we went through our usual morning announcements but afterwards she didn't say you may continue eating as usual. "Also," she said her voice ringing clear. "Mr. Solomon's advanced cove ops class and the advanced bio chemistry class are to meet on the front lawn after breakfast," she said. I smiled to myself and thought to myself the one word i was sure every other girl was thinking- rematch.

_Hope you liked it __ reviews are always appreciated, as is constructive criticism and even though I'm pretty sure I know what I'm going to be writing about for awhile suggestions are always welcome _


	11. Chapter 11

**Heloooo omigosh im listening 2 burlesque, very good song and I saw the movie, it is AMAZING, ok so the acting isn't the beesttt but the singing was so yes if u haven't seen it and luv music as much as me then you hhaavveee 2 see it! Ok so anyway who's ready to read the rest of my story! Off topic: I did nanowrimo for school hopefully I'll finish writing the story and mayybbeee even get published (my teacher knows some people) *hopeful look* ok enough of my blabber story time! Oh, really quick (sorry) to 'Anna laughs' Nick isn't actually in the real books (as far as I know maybe I missed/forgot something), its just what most people call Zach, Grant, and Jonas' room mate, but I'm calling him Drew lol **** ok story time!**

Rematch! Part I

As soon as breakfast let out we all rushed upstairs. "Omigosh this is what we need!" shouted Bex.

"We're going to beat them at their own game," said Macy smiling devilishly. I'd hadn't seen her so determined since the limited edition Gucci boots came out and she was fighting for the last pair, which she ended up getting, however, after that the other lady had to have her memory wiped and Macy couldn't leave the grounds for a month. But she says they were worth it. Anyways back to the plan.

"We have to look great!" shouted Bex. I was confused.

"But then how do we beat them?" I asked. "I mean if we look great we probably won't be in the best defenses for fighting plus I doubt we'll blend in," I stated.

"True," said Macy thoughtfully. "But," she added. "We can also use our looks to our advantage," she said smiling proudly. Liz had been silent all this time and she looked thoughtful.

"Maybe," she said hesitantly and seemed to contemplate what she was about to say next. "Maybe," she continued. "We could combine your ideas," she finished. I was confused. How could we look good and be at the top of our game. Liz seeming to sense my confusion went on. "I was just thinking that maybe if they think that we won't be as good then they won't feel the need to try their hardest," she stated.

"But that's like cheating!" cried Bex. "We're going to beat them AT THEIR BEST," she said emphasizing their best.

"But that's the thing," Liz said getting more confident as she went as if she hadn't fully understood her idea at first either. "We'd still be beating them at their best, we'd be outwitting them into not doing their best," she stated confidently. I thought about this for a moment and suddenly it all made sense. The boys would want to try their best too, but we'd be TRICKING them into NOT trying their best. It was genius. Bex and Macy were looking excited, like they got it too. Liz sat there looking proud that she'd thought of this. Suddenly Macy stood up and ran into the closet. She came out with four hangers. Great, I'm so looking forward to this (can't you hear the sarcasm in my voice?)

"I have outfits!" she sang a huge smile on her face. Oh god, please no, not again. Cam go change she said tossing a hanger at me. It fell to the floor with a thud and I bent down to pick it up.

Stepping into the bathroom I looked at the outfit I'd been given, and gaped. The skirt I was supposed to wear was tiny! It barley covered half my thigh. Thankfully though there was also a tank top. It was cute, in a simple way. Finally something I can wear. I slipped the skirt on; it hugged my thighs and was a little longer than it had looked, but not much. I then put on the tank top which was fitted at the top and a bit loose at the bottom so it kind of fanned out. I looked in the mirror and noticed it was a bit more cut out than I was used to and of course it wasn't as simple as I'd thought before. The straps came together in the back, showing off my shoulders and although it was a simple grey in color it had dark blue patterns going up the sides and reaching out as if they were hands grasping at my waist. It was very cute and definitely nothing I'd wear.

I came out to find the others dressed, Macy in shorts and a V-neck, Bex in dark skinny jeans and an off the shoulder shirt, and Liz also in a skirt and tight tank top. The outfits were simple but perfect. Macys was almost something you'd wear everyday if not for the gold gladiator sandals studded with gems, although it was probably everyday wear for her. I could tell what she was going for. Simple and chic each outfit showing our best features, Macys simple outfit made her look even more gorgeous, Bex's top showed off her coco colored skin, and Liz's how petite and delicate she was. I wondered what feature my outfit showed off… Macy was starting to rub off on me, I'd never noticed these things before.

I quickly applied some eyeliner and glossed my lips then headed for the door, and my comfortable sneakers. AS I was about to put them on Macy's voice stopped me. "Oh no Cam, you're not wearing those," she said smiling at me.

"Then what am I wearing?" I asked already fearing the answer to come.

"You," she said slowly her hands behind her back. "Are wearing these," she said again smiling that same smile. I looked in horror at the dark blue wedges she held in her hand. The heels were only about two inches, but I do NOT wear shoes like that. Especially not on a CoveOps assignment.

"Oh no," I said in horror backing away slightly.

"Oh yes," she said. She had the same smile on but now I could detect a glimmer of evil. Evil Fashonista that is. I sighed giving in. It was no use. So I slipped on the shoes, which were surprisingly comfortable and we walked out the door.

We got downstairs and everyone else was already there, so we split up to find our targets, i.e. the boys.

I found Zach without much trouble and decided I'd sneak attack him. I quietly tiptoed up to him and then attacked. "BOO!" I shouted in his ear.

"HOLY SHIT!" he jumped and turned around. "Jezee Cammie don't do that," he said looking embarrassed. A couple of the boys near us had noticed and were laughing they were also watching me and when Zach noticed this he gave them all death glares. A warm feeling coursed through my body.

"Aww, Zachy are you threatened by those other guys?" I asked teasingly. He seemed shock for a second then quickly gained his composure.

"Of course not, but I still don't like them looking at my girlfriend," he said with a smirk. Did he just call me his girlfriend? I'm his girlfriend? Since when? I mean not that I mind. Thankfully just then Solomon walked outside and everyone grew silent waiting for directions.

"Ladies," he said. "Would you please follow me," and then he turned and walked towards the building. We trailed after him, all of us confused. When he reached the door he abruptly stopped and turned around, causing Anna to turn a bright shade of pink as she nearly bumped into him. "Gentleman I'm sorry to inform you that the ladies will not be joining you today," he said and then, once again he turned around and walked away.

I was shocked, and I could tell everyone else was to. Even the boys, because, as we quickly regained our composure and went inside, rushing to catch up with Solomon who'd already made it to the end of the hall, I'd quickly looked back, noting with satisfaction the jaws of several boys, now gaping. I even caught Zach looking uncertain for a moment. But of course even this didn't put my anger at ease this was OUR REMATCH!

We finally arrived where Solomon was taking us, a little room somewhere in sublevel 2. I'd never been in it before and it didn't look like much, just an empty room with a chalkboard, and a few desks.

Solomon turned to us grinning; however, he was met with several icy stares.

"Mr. Solomon," Bex said slowly and I could tell she was trying to control her anger. "Would you kindly explain to us WHY THE BLOODY HELL WE ARE NOT GOING ON THAT MISSION!" she exploded.

"Certainly Miss. Baxter," he said with a grin. What was up? Solomon did NOT smile THIS much for no reason. "You are not going on their mission, because you have one of your own." It was our turn to gape. Liz tentatively raised her hand.

"Um…What IS our mission?" she asked. This brought us all back from wherever we had been.

"Your mission is to be sure they fail theirs," Solomon said and smiles slowly spread across each girls face. Rematch. "Using a new tactic," he added.

"Which IS?" Macy asked.

"Honey potting," he simply said.

"Bloody hell," Bex whispered.

"Oh ya," I breathed back.

**Well? Did you like? I'm sorry I made you wait so long and I already know exactly what I'm gonna do, but its going to be a bit odd to write. Anyways, Merry Christmas Happy New Year going 2 my friends today for a Christmas party and having a new years party tomorrow, should be a blast but I wont be able to write, however over the weekend I will definitely write Part II! Buttt… I won't put it up until I get at least 12 reviews so review review review and tell me what you think! XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**I feel crappy. Reason a) I haven't updated this story in like, a YEAR! That's not nice and b) I'm sick. I thought I was going to die this morning; I kept waking up like every hour from THE WORST stomach pains you can imagine. It was not fun. So now, without further ado I present chapter umm… 9?**

"Did my mom agree to this?" I asked Solomon skeptically. Don't get me wrong this is definitely the perfect material for a rematch but I highly doubt my mom would have us do this. I mean we're not even seniors yet, and I'm pretty sure they do this senior year…

"Of course she did squirt," a voice came from the doorway interrupting my ranting thoughts. Only one person called me squirt.

"Abby!" I exclaimed rushing up to her and giving her a hug. Only when I stepped back did I notice what she had in her hands. Bags, more specifically SHOPPING bags. "Oh no no no," I said slowly backing away from her.

"Oh yes yes yes!" I heard Macy squeal from behind me.

"But we already have outfits!" I moaned.

"Enough for a whole week?" Abby asked smirking.

"A WEEK!" Bex exclaimed from behind me nearly making me go deaf.

"Where are we going?" asked Liz, always logical.

"San Diego," Solomon came back into the conversation. An excited ripple of whispers went through the room.

"Wait," a voice came from the back and I looked to see Anna Fetterman with a puzzled expression on her face. "How are we going to explain to the boys why we're going to San Diego with them?" she asked. I stopped, I hadn't thought about that.

"That's where my ingenious plan comes in," Abby replied smiling. Why did I have a bad feeling about this?

**So I know it's kind of short but I got tired so I'm going to take a nap. I'll try to update as soon as possible and thanks SO much to all of you who stuck with this story. **** Your reviews make my day! So even though I'll post without them (for now, since I feel so bad for having made you wait so long****) make a girl happy and REVIEW! :D **


End file.
